


loneliness

by jupitcrs



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kritz - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcrs/pseuds/jupitcrs
Summary: cam was lonely, but now he isn't.





	loneliness

john cuddles up beside cam, resting his head on the taller boy’s chest and humming softly as cam runs his fingers through his messy curls. the stars are visible- as its one in the morning- and the fire crackles comfortingly beside them.

“why’d you come to see me, john?” cam asks, shifting so he can look at the older. “you flew all the way to new zealand. for what?”

“you said you were lonely,” john shrugs, playing with cam’s shirt. “i figured i could lessen that.”

blue eyes meet green ones and cam smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind johns ear. “yeah,” he murmurs, voice soft and delicate under the silent sky. “you helped a lot.” his fingers graze along john’s jawline, warm against the pale skin.

“did i?” john asks, his hand reaching up to grab cameron’s. he pulls it off of his face, intertwining their fingers together slowly as his heart pounds in his chest. “how much?”

“you helped… more than there are stars in the sky,” cam says, words a lullaby to john’s ears. john hums, shutting his eyes as cameron goes on.

“..more than the weight we’re going to gain due to the s’mores we had tonight.” his sentence gets a giggle out of john, lips curling up into a grin that cameron wishes he could stare at forever.

“more than there is beauty that litters the earth.” he concludes, and john opens his eyes, raising an eyebrow at cam’s smile.

“there’s a lot of beauty that litters the earth, cameron,” john murmurs, fingers tracing the taller boy’s collarbones. “you’re telling me i helped your loneliness more than even that?”

“…yeah, i think so,” cam murmurs, eyebrows half lidded as he gazes down at john.

“you think i could help a little more?” john asks, eyes focused everywhere except for cam’s eyes, cause he knows he’ll be trapped in his gaze if they meet.

“probably,” cameron hums, running his thumb over john’s knuckles. “how do you plan on helping?”

“your lips seem a little lonely, is all i’m saying,” john murmurs, voice barely above a whisper as his gaze lifts to meet cam’s. nervous, he raises his hand to cam’s cheek, brushing his fingers over his cheekbone lightly. “can i help a little?”

cam manages a small nod before john leans in, pressing their lips together. the warmth that floods through them is incomparable to anything they’ve ever felt before, and it pulls at them, tugging them deeper and forcing them closer together.

bliss.

their lips are a home against each other, residing together comfortably. cameron squeezes john’s hand, his other hand roaming down through his curls and resting against the back of his neck.

it’s over too soon when john pulls away first, and they open their eyes to gaze at each other. cam’s face is flushed but his smile is wide, and his eyes reflect the same look of awe that reside in john’s. before either of them can say another word, cam pulls the american back in.

a soft smile is pressed into the kiss, john unable to prevent his lips from curling as he finds comfort in the other. cam takes the opportunity to part his lips, their tongues brushing against each other lightly.

their kiss is soft and tender, delicate and light as they slowly try to pull each other closer. waves of warmth flow from one mouth to the other, caring as their kiss deepens.

they pull away from each other a second time, breathing slowly and deeply as they gaze into each other’s eyes. they’re silent, resting in a comfortable atmosphere as they focus on the other- and only the other.

then john breaks the silence.

“wow,” he mumbles, the word a bit dragged out. cam laughs softly, a tender noise that soothes john’s ears.

“yeah,” cam smiles, running his fingers down john’s cheek. “wow.”

“that.. that was..” he shakes his head, little bubbles of laughter flowing out from between his lips. “that was really.. really nice.”

“definitely,” cam murmurs, biting his lower lip as he hums softly. “you know what would make it nicer?”

“hm?”

“if you were my boyfriend.” cam gives him a hopeful glance, relieved to see john break into a smile.

“guess it’s your lucky day,” he says, giggling when cameron grins. the taller leans forward to kiss john’s forehead softly, resulting in a hiccup from his heart.

“you have definitely cured my loneliness, john,” cam smiles, leaning back and sighing contently as john relaxes against him again. john chuckles softly, squeezing cameron’s hand,

“more than there is.. what cheesy thing you did say? more than there is beauty that litters the earth?”

cam smiles, nodding softly as the two of them gaze up at the stars in the sky. the fire continues to crackle beside them, and john starts to hum again, soothing cam as he closes his eyes. his fingers find a home in john’s hair again, and john follows the taller boy by closing his eyes moments later.

loneliness was swapped with love.


End file.
